On Your Lips
by May Lily
Summary: It was the 21st Annual Celebrity People Auction. But it was also the most memorable. For Chad, and Sonny anyway. Because Chad did something no one expected. He bid for So Random's star, Sonny Munroe. Channy. Summary stinks, but please read. :


_Hey everyone! (: May, here. I've had this oneshot stuck in my head ever since the beginning of time and I've never actually sat down and forced myself to write it until now. I mean, I've attempted a couple times, but I couldn't really come up with a good starting range or ANYTHING to be honest. But since I've got the main idea planned out in my head, what's better than to just write it? (; I know, itr's suckish, I'm sorry about that.! :( Don't mind the typos, just ignore them if you will, I don't think I made too many, but y'know, everybody makes mistake. (: I love Channy! :D ee! anyway, let me know what you think... mmk? Thaaanks! OH AND BEFORE YOU GUYS STOP READING..._

_**I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST OVERWIGHT PEOPLE OR ANYTHING CHAD DOESN'T LIKE. HE'S SUPERFICIAL REMEMBER? XD **- May Lily_

**Disclaimer: Mmm. I would love to own me some Chad Dylan Cooper o' Sterling Knight, but I suppose that isn't ever going to happen! xD So yeah, I don't own anything write now, but maybe someday... I will! Hahah. xD  
**

_

* * *

_

**On Your Lips  
**

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I protested, slamming my hands down on the table in the office of my publicist, Linda. I crumpled up the flyer held out in front of me. "I refuse to participate! I will _NOT_ put myself up for auction in some stupid little celebrity auction to some... some.. ugly little tramp! Or worse. A big ugly tramp."

"You know what, mister? You're acting pretty crummy lately. I don't know what's up with you, but people out there, everyone, depend on _me_ to keep your stardom going. And now _I_ am saying _you_ need to go to that celebrity people-charity auction, and PARTICIPATE." Linda insisted on me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't need her to stay as a celebrity. I was pretty awesome anyway, and when you'rea pretty awesome person like me, it's like an easy road to superstardom.

"Pshh. I don't need to go to some public event. I'm beautiful anyway. I mean who can't resist the Chad Dylan Cooper charm?" I grinned a smile that made all girls swoon. Linda looked unfocused for a minute but then she blinked and came back to reality.

"People don't only want _hot_ guys, they want people with a personality, someone who actually _cares_. Not some bad boy like you are." She argued.

"Heeelloo? It's like you don't know me at all. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ care." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But, all of your castmates are going to participate." She replied.

"So let them." I mumbled, uninterested. _Go have Portlyn go kiss some hairy-guy or whatever._

"And I believe the cast of _So Random_ is also going to be there too." Linda added, still half-glaring at me, and half-annoyed and some other weird expression on her face I couldn't detect.

_Hm. Sonny's going to be there._ I almost surrendered, but I caught myself. I uncomfortably shifted in my seat, staring at the clock above Linda's head. When was this going to be over and I could get back to... whatever I was doing earlier. "So what?"

"Wouldn't you feel left out if they went a participated and you didn't?"

"Uh... no?"

"You'd miss out on everything..."

"I'll read about it on Tween Weekly or something. Or I'll ask Portlyn."

"Would it be fun to wonder how high the bid would go up for you? I mean, of course you are amazingly _beautiful._"

Okay, so that was pretty tempting. But what if I ended up with some fat, uni-browfied, ugly, hairy, creep? It would be disgusting. "Uh, not worth it."

"But--"

"No."

"Okay fine. At least _go_. You don't even have to participate." Linda compromised, seeming a little frustrated. I groaned.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"And why not, Mr. Cooper?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together frustratingly.

"What am I going to do? Sit there for _hours?_" I asked, imagining myself wasting my time sitting in a cramped little seat in the Beverly Hills Auction House. Okay, maybe it was a _little_ grand. But it would be pretty boring.

"No. You're going to bid on _someone._" She demanded.

"Oh, well I'm fi--"

"You're GOING. And that's _final._ And please, bid on SOMEONE at least." Linda ordered, clearly ending the debate. She could see I was about to protest again, but she silenced me. "Nope. You're going. I'm not going to budge."

---

"I _can't_ believe I have to do this." I complained to myself as I sat in the limo. I crossed my arms firmly in front of my chest and kept a mad look on my face. "Gah, I can't believe someone is forcing me, CHAD DYLAN COOPER to do something. It's not right!"

I watched as we pulled up to the Beverly Hills Auction House. There were tons of reporters around the place, and cameras were flashing wildly at my limo. I faked a smile and slipped out of my limo gracefully. I dazzled a couple of the girls around the auction house with my eyes and they swooned. Who said I couldn't get anywhere with an attitude?

"Chad, Chad, over here!" A photographer shouted, I looked over and grinned my breathtaking smile.

"Chad, is it true that you're dating Portlyn Dellaway?" One reporter asked.

"Chad, are you really here because you care about the United Nations Children's Fund or is this just another publicity scam?" Another asked.

"Chad! Chad! Who are you going to bid on?"

"Are you going to participate in this year's Celebrity People Auction?"

"Chad! Please sign this!!"

After I got through all the reporters and all the fans, I managed to get inside the huge auction house, thanks to my bodyguards. Inside was more of a commotion. Fans who had paid tons of money and pulled lots of strings to attend were going wild, reporters were sneaking around asking celebrities, and people were taking their seats. I was led to the VIP box where I took the front seat next to a couple singers and actors I didn't know the name of.

I chattered to a couple people around me, but mostly stayed silent. Finally, after tons of noise and commotion, the security guards shut the door and the flashing had stopped. The host was on the front stage behind a pedestal, and speaking loudly into the microphone.

"Hello everyone! This is the 21st annual celebrity auction. Let me first explain the rules. There are to be no talking during the auction except for those bidding. Photographs are allowed but please stay in your seat." The man looked at everyone sternly and continued talking. "In a People Auction, you bid on whoever you would like and you are allowed to have one day with them to do anything. But keep it mind it stays in appropriate boundaries and a bodyguard will follow you everywhere on that day, which is tomorrow. All the profit will go to the United Nations Children's Fund."

"When you have won your bid, please come up these stairs on the right, and retrieve your certificate. You will have a chance to talk to the person after the bidding. That is all. Now we begin." He announced, he held out his hand and a banner hung over the stage was revealed that said, "The 21st Annual Celebrity Auction." Cameras flashed. "First up..." The man looked at his note cards. "The cast of... 'Another Cinderella Story'!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched the cast prance on the stage.

---

I slouced in my chair, my eyes drooping as boredom caught ahold of me.

"And now the cast of _So Random_!"

I sat up straighter in my chair, my eyes opened immediately, no longer willing to close, I watched as Sonny happily skipped across the stage, in her cute little outfit, and Tawni walking reluctantly behind her, mumbling to herself. The others, whom I can not remember the names of walked behind her.

Sonny looked out to the audience and caught my eye, we stared at each other for a moment. Her pretty brown eyes were shining tonight, and her cheeks were rosy and full. She wore a pretty pastel blue semi-formel halter dress that dipped down to her knees, but didn't go over them. After a blink, she realized what she was doing and looked away, blushing. I missed her stare almost immediately after, and willed her to look at me again. She didn't.

"First up, is Miss Sonny Munroe." The man had said, and Sonny skipped to the center of the stage, the other castmates shuffling to the side behind her.

Almost instantaneously, someone stood in the VIP box. He was a tall guy, maybe around 19 years old, three years older than Sonny. He had dark black hair and green eyes. He looked familiar, I assumed he was another rich actor that had enough to last a lifetime. "One hundred dollars!"

_One hundred dollars? Sonny's worth MORE than that! So much more._

Another boy stood up, maybe a little younger than the other man, but he had much lighter hair, tan brown, and the same color eyes. "One-hundred fifty!"

"Cheapo." I muttered to myself.

And on it went, with people bidding and stepping in.

"Three hundred dollars!"

"Five hundred!"

"Five-fifty!"

"Six hundred!"

"Six hundred, seventy!"

"Seven hundred!"

By this time, Sonny was blushing furiously, as most of the bidders were men. And the female bidder, who I assumed just wanted to go shopping with Sonny, quit at five hundred. It continued. And to be honest, I was a bit disgusted that they were staying this low on Sonny.

"Eight hundred!"

"Eight-fifty!"

"Nine hundred!"

"Nine-fifty!"

"One thousand!"

Most of the normal audience members sat down at this point. The singers and actors were still going.

"Two thousand!"

"Two thousand five hundred!"

"Three thousand!"

"Five thousand!"

"Five thousand five hundred!"

"Six thousand!"

"Six thousand and five hundred!"

"Seven thousand!"

"Seven thousand and five hundred!"

"Eight thousand!"

"Nine thousand!"

"Nine thousand - fifty!"

"Ten thousand dollars." The black-haired guy said smoothly. And the last guy sat down, mumbling to himself about how she wasn't worth it. It made me mad-- but I managed to hold it in. It was silent all over the room, and Sonny was blushing furiously, her face a crimson red. Cameras flashed at the one man left standing and the one girl who was extremely embarrassed, and an open-mouthed Tawni staring at the one guy.

Sonny locked eyes with me for a second. I really really wanted to bid on her. I closed my eyes and listened to the man shout out the words.

"Going once..."

And as I stared at her that night, I glanced at that guy who was about to win her over. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. If I could just bid... If.. If I could... I watched as jealously overfilled me, the unconfortable warmth of the fliud flow through my body, the pounding my heart, the strange feeling that made me want to rip that man's throat out.

It seemed as time was going slower.

"Going twice..."

No I couldn't do it. I couldn't. Mackenzie Falls would kill me. My reputation as a bad boy. Everything would change... But I wanted her. I wanted her! I wanted to kiss her shiny sugar-coated lips! I wanted to hold her in my arms, and I wanted to tangle my hands in her hair! I just wanted to bid on her so she could do what I wanted her to do for one day. And maybe she could fall in love with me. With _me._ Then why couldn't I will myself to bid?

I kept thinking all this, breathing vigorously.

"S--"

Then, at that one moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I risked it all. I stood up quickly, surprising myself, and catching everyone off guard, and in the quiet room, my voice echoed loud as I said, "Twenty. Thousand. Dollars."

There were gasps across the room. Cameras clicked constantly at me standing up, the most they had flashed all night. Sonny looked surprised at me, and this time she didn't look away as I stared at her. Her intense eyes staring into eyes, as if reading all my actions from all the times I hinted that I liked her. Suddenly, she gasped, and I could almost hear the click in her head as she pieced everything together... finally. Finally.

I smiled a crooked smile, not my breathtaking smile, but the 'Sonny' smile. The smile I was always smiled at her. I titled my head to the right a little, and she grinned back at me, laughing to herself.

"Going once..."

I watched in satisfaction as I watched that one guy, disappointed, sit down.

"Going twice..."

She was going to be all mine. _All_ mine.

"Sold."

I walked up the steps, and onto the stage, cameras clicked constantly. I wrote a check quickly on the check book on the pedestal. And the man handed me the certificate.

_The Official Celebrity Auction:_

_Sonny Munroe_

_One day with Sonny Munroe. Valid 4/24_

"Now what is the first thing you want Miss Munroe to do?" He asked me, as he asked many people before.

I smiled.

I turned to her, and stared at her beautiful brown eyes, I walked closer to her.

"Kiss me." I said not too loudly. I heard pens scratch against notepads quickly.

"Your wish is my command." She said, laughing nervously.

Sonny stepped closer, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. Our lips met, her soft sweet lips on mine, it tasted of strawberry. Strawberry lip gloss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, supporting her weight. I could hear the cameras clicking and flashing, and I knew that this was going to be on the cover of several magazines tomorrow. But I didn't care, I threw myself into the kiss, deepening it. My tongue begged for entrance, and she allowed it. And too quickly, we pulled apart for air. She laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You've got lip gloss on your lips."

* * *

_So.. yeah, I know it was suckish. But what do you think? xD Do me a favor and click that beautiful button down there! :D Who knows? You may get a two-shot! :D Ooh ooh, and if you review, you get cookies?!? :D Meanwhile... Uh. Yeah. xD Hahaha. I can't think of anything to say. _

_I LOVE CHANNY! :D I can't help but love them. *squeal* I can't wait to see the next episode! [: Haha, Channy's like, THE BEST COUPLE ever, to be honest, I like it more than Smitchie! :O And I loved Smitchie! Hehe. Yeah, I admit, I'm one of those girls who swoon over Chad/Sterling. Haha. xD Yeah, I'm a real weird person. [:_

_So what's going on? Tell me how much you love Channy! And what you think of the story! :D And maybe even... favorite? :O That'd be so awesome. Why am I talking so much today? xD - May Lily  
_


End file.
